


'Na laria matinata per Fazio Giuseppe, ispettore al commissariato di Vigata, provincia di Montelusa

by itsthesamesky



Category: Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Adultery, Established Relationship, Fazio gioia del cuore, Friendship, M/M, Salvo sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, aka The One where Fazio knows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthesamesky/pseuds/itsthesamesky
Summary: Giuseppe esitò davanti alla porta dell’ufficio del commissario, le mani sui fianchi e il piede che batteva nervoso sul pavimento. Sbuffò.
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	'Na laria matinata per Fazio Giuseppe, ispettore al commissariato di Vigata, provincia di Montelusa

**Author's Note:**

> Uno spazio piccolo, ma sentito, per il nostro Fazio jr.  
> Ma quanto amiamo questa piccola gioia vivente? Parecchio, parecchio.
> 
> Un ringraziamento speciale a unemozionedapoco, senza cui questa storia avrebbe avuto un finale sbagliato.  
> Enjoy.

**'Na laria matinata per Fazio Giuseppe, ispettore al commissariato di Vigata, provincia di Montelusa**

_«Cosa si fa con due amici fra i quali c’è un malinteso?»_

_«Li si strapazza!_

_Gli si fa vedere dov’è che hanno avuto torto!_

_Gli si dice di farsi furbi!»_

_«Questa è buona psicologia?»_

_«In termini strettamente medici, si definisce “impicciarsi”.»_

_(Peanuts)_

Giuseppe esitò davanti alla porta dell’ufficio del commissario, le mani sui fianchi e il piede che batteva nervoso sul pavimento. Sbuffò. Doveva farlo e togliersi quel dente, c’era un motivo per cui era diventato poliziotto. Il coraggio era cominciare.

Bussò.

«Avanti, avanti!» sentì e aprì la porta.

«Dottore, mi scusi se la disturbo. Ci volevo spiare un problema.» disse tutto d’un fiato.

Il commissario Montalbano era seduto alla sua scrivania, sembrava pensieroso con la testa poggiata sulla mano, o forse solo stanco.

«E vieni, Fazio. Assettate.»

«Cosa personale è. Facenna delicata.» precisò prima di fare altro.

Montalbano si accigliò.

«E sei sicuro che ne vuoi parlare con me? Non sarebbe meglio tuo padre?»

«No, dottore, preferisco parlarne con lei. Mio padre su ste cose non ci inzerta mai.»

«Dimmi, allora.» gli rispose Montalbano, sebbene ancora dubbioso e gli indicò la sedia.

Giuseppe si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si sedette di fronte alla scrivania, dritto, senza rilassarsi un secondo.

«Allora diciamo che…» cominciò, ma non era facile. Gli occhi del commissario lo osservavano ancora stretti.

«Ecco.» riprese lentamente «Se lei sapesse che due suoi amici stanno facendo una cosa, diciamo, sbagliata, cosa farebbe?»

«Sbagliata nel senso di illegale?»

«Nonsi, dottore. Illegale no, ma nemmeno _sbagliata_ è la parola giussa…»

Giuseppe alzò gli occhi al cielo, alla ricerca delle parole davvero giuste. «Complicato è.» disse infine.

«Ma sei sicuro che non si tratta di indagine?»

«Nonsi, dottore. Mi spiego.»

Giuseppe si sistemò sulla sedia e prese a guardarlo come quando gli spiegava quello che aveva trovato su un sospettato. Ecco, sì, forse quello era il modo giusto.

«Diciamo che io conosco queste due persone, chiamiamoli Sandro e Mina. Mò questi due lavorano insieme, sono amici, stanno sempre insieme, insomma.»

Fece una pausa e il commissario annuì per farlo proseguire.

«Solo che, negli ultimi tempi, mi pare che stiano sempre più spesso insieme, pure fuori dal lavoro. Tengono un’aria strana. Secondo me hanno cominciato una storia.»

Il commissario, Giuseppe lo aveva notato, aveva preso a osservarlo attento. Sicuramente subodorava qualcosa. «Buon per loro.» disse facendo spallucce.

«Eh no, dottore, perché il problema è che Sandro è fidanzato con un’altra picciotta. Si dovevano pure sposare.»

«E perché non si sono sposati?»

«Ah, non lo sacciu, dottore.» rispose scuotendo la testa «Sandro è uno riservato assai.»

«Come si chiama sta picciotta?»

Giuseppe esitò. «Lisa.» disse alla fine.

Il commissario si raddrizzò. «Lisa.» ripeté.

«Sissi, dottore.»

«E questa Lisa ha mai sospettato niente di tutta sta facenna?»

«Non credo, dottore, anche perché la signorina non abita qua.»

Il commissario alzò un sopracciglio. «Ma guarda. E dove abita?»

«Un paesino a nord di Messina.»

Il commissario si raddrizzò completamente, giunse le mani e lo osservò con gli occhi ancora più sottili, come Giuseppe l’aveva visto fare con i sospettati. Ora capiva la soggezione e la voglia di confessare che veniva a tutti in quella posizione. Gli venne la bocca secca.

«Ma tu sei sicuro di tutta questa facenna? Nun jè chi ta sì sunnata?» chiese.

Giuseppe si sentì a disagio, combattuto tra lo sputare la verità e continuare. Ormai aveva cominciato e doveva andare fino in fondo. Prese ciatu.

«Sissi, dottore. Sono sicuro.»

I tratti del commissario si indurirono. «Li hai visti?»

«Nonsi, dottore, per carità!» si affrettò a precisare «Solo che… diciamo che ho fatto due cchiù due!»

«E da che avresti avuto questa brillante deduzione?»

Giuseppe percepì il tono ostile, ma non si arrese.

«Dottore, a parte il fatto che passano tutto il loro tempo assieme, mi venne il dubbio da certe taliate che si lanciano. E poi c’hanno un modo di parlare tra di loro che certe volte non li capisce nuddu.»

«Mi sembra un po’ poco, Fazio, per dire che sti dò hanno una storia.»

«Commissario, se mi permette, io sempre poliziotto sono. L’impressione che sotto ci sia qualcosa di più è forte assai.»

«Le impressioni non fanno andare avanti le indagini, Fazio. Prove ne tieni?»

Giuseppe sapeva che era una bugia, ricordava perfettamente quanti casi avevano mandato avanti a furia di impressioni e sensazioni. Si maledì comunque per aver avuto quella malsana idea, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Era ora di scoprire le carte.

«Dottore… io non volevo dirlo, ma li ho sentiti che si davano appuntamento.»

Il commissario si bloccò.

«È successo per caso.» assicurò «E infatti non mi hanno visto, ma io li ho sentiti bene. E prima che me lo dice lei glielo dico io. Era un appuntamento _appuntamento_ , non una cosa di amici.»

«Cioè?»

«Mina ci spiò quando doveva arrivare la signorina Lisa e, quando Sandro disse che non sarebbe arrivata prima di due settimane, Mina ci rispose che allora avevano tutto il tempo.»

Giuseppe ingoiò il ricordo della sorpresa che aveva provato ascoltando la conversazione da sotto la propria scrivania, dove si era chinato a raccogliere i documenti su cui stava lavorando. Ancora non sapeva come aveva fatto a rimanere in silenzio.

«E poi… mi sembrava si fossero anche baciati.»

Montalbano lo guardò di scatto tra lo scioccato e l’oltraggiato.

«Io li ho solo sentiti, dottore!» ripeté quasi impaurito «Mi sembrava il rumore di un bacio, e poi Sandro che rimproverava Mina dicendo che a lavoro dovevano essere seri. Mina si è messa a ridere e poi sono usciti.»

A Giuseppe sembrò di stare sui carboni ardenti mentre aspettava impaziente la risposta del commissario, che però sembrava faticare a ritornare impassibile. Sperava sinceramente di non ricevere qualche urlo in testa. A Giuseppe dispiaceva vederlo agitato, più che mai di essere lui la causa di tanta agitazione, ma non sapeva che altro fare.

«Macari c’hanno solo na cosa di sesso, no?» fece il commissario. Non sembrava essersi ripreso del tutto.

«Non penso, dottore, perché questo Sandro è un picciotto serio assai, mica va co le prime che ci capita.»

Il commissario fece una smorfia beffarda. «È serio e mette le corna alla zita?»

«Per questo mi sono preoccupato. Si fosse trattato solo di Mina, che è una tipa un po’ libertina, diciamo, non ne avrei avuto pensiero.» disse e si sporse sulla scrivania verso di lui «Oltretutto, un’altra cosa che mi faceva sospettare è che pare che Mina da un po’ di tempo agli altri uomini non ci pensi proprio più.»

Il commissario lo guardò serio. «Dici di no?»

«A lavoro se ne sono accorti tutti.»

Il commissario non sembrava convinto.

«L’altro giorno, per esempio, è entrata una bella si- un bell' _uomo_.» si corresse sotto lo sguardo truce del commissario «Ma veramente bello, dottore, da sbattere la testa, e Mina nun disse nenti. Neanche un commento.»

«Niente?»

«Nemmeno una taliata vastasa ci fece.»

Il commissario si sistemò sulla sedia, guardò per un attimo fuori dalla finestra. Aveva cercato di nasconderlo, ma Giuseppe aveva notato il leggero guizzo all’insù fatto dall’angolo della sua bocca. Poi tornò serio e si fissò le mani sulla scrivania.

«E quindi mi pare di capire che questi Sandro e Mina, secondo te, sarebbero…»

Qui il commissario si interruppe, esitò agitando la mano, quasi dovesse dire una parolaccia e cercasse un sinonimo.

«Innamorati?» gli venne in aiuto.

«Eh.» disse alla fine, con quello che a Giuseppe sembrò un enorme sforzo.

Quasi gli venne da sorridere per quella difficoltà, ma si trattenne. Disse solo: «Sissi, dottore. Secondo me sì. E pure assai.»

Il commissario alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, dubbioso. «Si fanno le taliate?» lo canzonò.

«Forse le pare poco, dottore, ma lei lo sa benissimo che da una taliata si possono capire tante cose.»

Montalbano alzò le spalle, con la stessa espressione dubbiosa, ma Giuseppe sapeva che era tutto tiatro.

«Qualcuno altro lo sa?» chiese dopo un poco.

«Nessuno, dottore.»

«Sei sicuro?»

«Penso.»

Il commissario sospirò e guardò altrove, perso sicuramente in qualche pensiero fitto assai, che poi doveva averlo innervosito, perché quando posò di nuovo gli occhi su Giuseppe erano di fuoco.

«Ma, Fazio, io ancora non ho capito perché mi stai cuntanno tutta sta storia.» sbottò «Tu che c’entri si chisti dò fanno cose vastase?»

«C’entro, dottore, perché a sti dò ci voglio bene come a dò frati e non pozzu fari finta di nenti.» disse lui sicuro.

«Invece sta Lisa è un’amica tò?»

«Nonsi, nun m', è nenti, però…»

Giuseppe esitò ancora prima di continuare. Già quella conversazione era difficile, e lui non voleva fare niente di male, né pensare di mettersi in mezzo a fatti che non erano i suoi. Solo che lui voleva bene a _Sandro_ e _Mina_ , e non poteva stare zitto. Era un po’ che quella situazione lo preoccupava, ormai, e ogni volta che li vedeva assieme si distraeva a osservarli per cogliere un dettaglio che confutasse la sua tesi, che gli dicesse che era pazzo a pensare ste cose cretine, figuriamoci se il dottore Montalbano e il dottor Augello… Invece ogni volta aveva solo conferme, tanto che si chiedeva come avessero fatto a tenere il segreto fino a quel momento. Perché solo lui se n’era accorto? Possibile che tutto il commissariato vivesse in un banco di nebbia e lui fosse l’unico a esserne uscito? Insomma non poteva parlarne con nessuno, e oltretutto così lavorava pure male. No, doveva togliersi quel peso dallo stomaco.

«Commissario, io penso ca nun è una cosa giussa. Io sono macari contento se loro sono contenti, ma sta felicità raccattata accussì, nell’ombra… Mi dispiace per loro. E pure per la signorina Lisa, che le corna, a mio parere, davvero non se le merita.»

Il commissario sospirò. «Sì proprio poliziotto, Fazio. Peggio di tuo padre.» gli disse con una smorfia.

Giuseppe annuì, perché era vero. Voleva cercare di essere anche un buon amico, però.

«Insomma da me che vorresti sapere?» chiese il dottore sospirando.

«Io volevo spiarle un consiglio. Con tutte ste cose che sacciu, che devo fare adesso?» chiese, non senza una nota di preoccupazione «Ci devo parlare coi miei amici o no?»

Il commissario lo squadrò ancora un po’, a metà tra la pietà per lui e per la riflessione sul problema.

«Senti, Fazio, aspetta un po’.» disse alla fine «La situazione è macari troppo delicata per affrontarla così, su due piedi.»

«Ca quali due pedi, dottore! Secondo me quelli vanno avanti da mesi intieri! A chi stanno aspettando?» esclamò senza potersi trattenere.

Il commissario lo guardò malissimo e lui capì di avere esagerato.

«Mi scusi, dottore.»

«Mesi o non mesi, se questi dò volevano fare sapere i fatti loro l'avrebbero già fatto, quindi direi a _te_ di farti una bella vagonata di affari tò.» gli rispose con una certa veemenza, e Giuseppe poteva capirlo.

«Almeno per ora.» continuò, più calmo «Quando saranno pronti, se saranno pronti, ci faranno qualche cosa.»

Giuseppe tirò un sospiro, che non sapeva se inquadrare come di sollievo, perché sollevato era poco, ma comunque aveva la sua risposta.

«Gli devo lasciare i loro tempi.» concluse.

«Esatto. Se sono come dò frati, come dici, ti devi fidare di loro.» gli rispose il commissario e lo guardò con intenzione «Vedrai che faranno del loro meglio.»

Giuseppe si alzò e sorrise un po’ rincuorato.

«Di questo sono sicuro, dottore. Grazie del consiglio.» disse e si avviò alla porta dell’ufficio.

«Fazio.»

Giuseppe si voltò. Montalbano lo guardò attentamente.

«Hai fatto bene a parlare con me.» disse, con aria di approvazione e forse un po’ di gratitudine.

«Grazie, commissario.» disse sorridendo ancora.

«C’è qualcos’altro che mi devi dire?»

Giuseppe aspettò un attimo prima di rispondere: «No, commissario. È tutto.»

Lui annuì e sembrò più contento. «Allora puoi andare.»

«Grazie ancora, dottore.» disse e aprì sicuro la porta.

Vide il dottor Augello salutare tutti e dirigersi baldanzoso verso di lui, cioè verso l’ufficio del commissario, con due tazzine di caffè in mano. Giuseppe gli diede il buongiorno e gli lasciò spazio per entrare.

«Buongiorno, Giuseppe! Ciao, Salvo. Ti ho portato il caffè pure a tia.»

«Hai fatto bene, Mimì. Grazie.»

Mentre gli porgeva la tazzina e il commissario la prendeva, Giuseppe aveva notato che si erano scambiati un’occhiata che non sapeva ben definire, ma che era lì, inequivocabilmente. Poi lo sguardo del commissario cambiò, divenne serio, e quello del dottor Augello gli rispose accigliato e confuso.

Fazio capì che doveva uscire di scena. «Allora io vado, dottore.»

«A dopo, Fazio.» disse il commissario senza staccare gli occhi dal suo vice. Chissà che discorsi stavano facendo, in una lingua che lui non poteva capire.

Chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, pure Giuseppe si accigliò. Vero che doveva dare tempo al tempo, ma forse a quei due avrebbe dovuto darci un occhio anche lui, per evitare di farci fare minchiate. Scosse la testa, e si sedette alla scrivania, sapendo che la sua nuova, segreta missione non sarebbe stata facile. Pi nenti.

**Author's Note:**

> Fazio is love, Fazio is life.  
> So che dovrei scrivere la terza parte degli Occhiali, ma il processo per quella non è facile, e questa storia è stata una ben piacevole distrazione!
> 
> Grazie al gruppo di twitter, come sempre.  
> Grazie a Sonia, lettrice della prima ora, come sempre.  
> Grazie a te che stai leggendo queste righe! A presto!


End file.
